In some fuel processing applications, water is mixed into the fuel and needs to be separated from the fuel before the fuel is utilized. One example arises in the context of a diesel fuel processor for a diesel internal combustion engine. The diesel fuel processor may include a housing with a filter media therein for removing particulate contaminants from the diesel fuel. In some previous designs of diesel fuel processors, a reservoir is provided below the area where the diesel fuel passes through the filter media. Because water is heavier than fuel, water will tend to separate from the fuel and collect in the bottom of the reservoir. Occasionally, the reservoir will need to be drained. Some designs utilize manual drains, but this creates a need for ongoing maintenance. Some designs have proposed automatic drains, but need remains for an automatic drain that minimizes the risk that fuel is released from the automatic drain into the environment.